


A Cute Family

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When stranger points out in front of the team that Buck and Eddie have a cute family with Christopher, Hen gets an idea to hopefully get Buck and Eddie together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 56
Kudos: 491
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	A Cute Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> For Deb, who wanted mutual pining for Buddie Bingo. I've had this idea brewing for awhile, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to write it.

"They really have a cute family."

Hen freezes, and turns to look at the woman next to her. Carrie, she thinks her name is. She came in an hour ago with her middle school class to give them a tour of the station.

"Oh my God," Chimney whispers. He nudges Hen and points to where Carrie is looking. Right at Buck, Eddie, and Christopher.

"I will pay you to say that to them," Hen tells her.

Carrie turns to her, face pinched in confusion. "What?"

"Please," Hen says. "Those two have been pining after each other for well over a year."

"It's getting kind of painful to watch actually," Chimney says. 

"It's not that bad," Bobby says. At Hen and Chimney's pointed looks he sighs. "Okay maybe it is getting a little ridiculous."

"More than a little," Hen says. "They love each other but won't admit it."

"But maybe if you, a stranger, points it out to them…" Chimney begins. 

"They'll get their act together," Hen finishes.

Carrie bites her lip, turning her gaze back to the men in question. Currently they're sharing soft smiles as Christopher eats ice cream between them.

"I'll do it," Carrie says. "For free. People that are that in love shouldn't be kept apart."

Hen and Chimney share a high five when she starts to walk over. Bobby shakes his head, even as he smiles. 

* * *

Buck looks up as a woman approaches the table he's sitting at with Eddie and Christopher. "Hi, you don't know me but my name's Carrie. I teach 6th grade at your son's school."

Buck smiles, "Yeah you're here with the kids for the field trip."

"I am," she says. "I'm sorry if this is forward of me but…" Buck's immediately on the alert. From the way Eddie tenses beside him, his mind has gone to the same place. Is she about to hit on him or Eddie in front of Christopher? Before he can open his mouth to say anything, she continues.

"Your family is adorable. You two are great together." She says, then turns to Christopher, "It must make you happy to have two awesome dads." 

Christopher just smiles, "It does."

Buck and Eddie stare at her, mouths open in shock. Eddie snaps out of it first and smiles just like Christopher did. "Thank you."

She walks away with a smile and Buck turns to Eddie, "Why didn't you correct her?"

Eddie just shrugs and gets to his feet, "Because she wasn't wrong. I do have a cute family."

He goes to walk away, leaving Buck to gape after him. "What does that mean? Eddie?" He turns to Christopher. "What does that mean?"

"Go ask him," Christopher says.

"I can't just leave you…"

"I've got him," Hen tells him. "Now please, for all our sakes, go get your man."

Buck doesn't have to be told twice. He runs after Eddie, finding him in the locker room. He's leaning against the back row of lockers with a smirk. Something about that smile and ease of Eddie's posture beckons him forward. 

"What did you mean when you said you had a cute family?" Buck asks, stopping in front of him. 

"I think you know," Eddie replies.

Buck shakes his head, "No, none of that. I need words or…"

He trails off when Eddie reaches out and pulls him into him with a hand around his waist. They stand there, inches apart, looking at each other. "What about showing you?" Eddie says, leaning in closer. 

Buck swallows, "Yeah that could work too."

Eddie kisses him. It's soft and sweet, but still enough to have his head spinning and his toes curling. 

"That does not feel cute," Buck mumbles against his lips. 

Eddie huff's out a laugh, "No?"

"No way. That's…" he tries to think of a word to describe what he's feeling. Nothing seems like enough. Except maybe one thing. "Love."

Eddie smiles and kisses him again. "That sounds perfect to me."

Buck couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
